Recuerdos pasados
by Gini-Gini
Summary: America va a visitar a Inglaterra sin saber que este tiene mucha prisa. Al final se queda solo en la casa con la "casualidad" de ver el diario de Inglattera.


_ Este es el primer fanfic que subo y el primero que terminé (Básicamente, porque era corto... Suelo alargarme mucho) Espero que a los fans de Hetalia os guste ^^ (Y si no, a los que solo sean fans de USUK)_

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos pasados<strong>

No había un motivo en especial por el que hubiese querido ir a visitar a Inglaterra. Simplemente mi cuerpo me exigió ir hasta allí como hacía normalmente.

Hacía tiempo que en mi mente había aceptado que le quería, no como un amigo ni tampoco como a un hermano, era algo más que eso…

Llegué a su casa, no se como no me extrañó que nada más llegar, las primeras palabras que mencionara fueran: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y con mi alegría, fingiendo que sus palabras no eran dolorosas respondía: ¡Simplemente me aburría!

Quería verle, ese era mi único motivo, pero tenía tan presente que me odiaba, que simplemente no era capaz de decirle la verdad.

Me senté en el sofá observándole. No hacía más que quejarse, si podía, de mi presencia, sin embargo, mis oídos eran sordos cuando le tenía frente a mí, mis ojos se llenaban de él y mis demás sentidos quedaban paralizados.

Casi sin darme cuenta, se había colocado en frente de mí: "Tengo que irme". Fue lo único que pude escuchar. Esas palabras, a pesar de los años, eran tan cercanas que me entraban ganas de llorar solo con oírlo de sus labios. Pero no podía demostrar debilidad alguna, simplemente no podía: "¡Pues me quedaré un rato!". Conteste como si no me diera importancia. "Haz lo que quieras pero no estés mucho tiempo". Respondió fríamente cerrando la puerta dejándome de nuevo, solo en esa casa que tanta nostalgia me daba.

Comencé a mirar por la casa, cotilleé todo lo que pude hasta llegar a su habitación. El olor que desprendía ese lugar me traía recuerdos buenos y a la vez recuerdos tristes. Yo dormí una vez en esa cama ya fuera solo o con la compañía de Inglaterra.

Las ganas pudieron conmigo, tenía que saber qué tenía en su habitación. Mi curiosidad era insaciable y más si se trataba de él.

Tras registrar la habitación, me topé con un libro "Mi diario". Cualquiera hubiese dejado algo tan íntimo en su sitio, pero yo era diferente, ansiaba saber todo lo que pudiese.

Era un libro bastante grande, no podía leer absolutamente todo. Cuando fui a abrirlo, el libro se cayó de mis manos, abriéndose por una página cualquiera en el suelo. Me agaché para cogerlo, pero mi vista decidió leer el contenido antes de que mi mano pudiese agarrar el libro:

"Hoy me lo he pasado bastante bien… América ha intentado pintar un dibujo de un león y más bien parecía una medusa… ¡Pobrecito! Me he empezado a reír y se ha puesto a llorar… Es tan pequeño y frágil que hacerle de rabiar a veces es hasta divertido"

-Maldito Iggy… ¡Recuerdo ese día! Te mofaste de mí y empezaste a comparar mi dibujo con toda clase de cosas raras… ¡Cualquier niño lloraría!

Mientras maldecía en alto a Inglaterra, pasé algunas hojas. La nostalgia y un latido fuerte se apoderaron de mí.

"Hoy América está muy raro… No ha querido comer con lo glotón que es… Ni si quiera ha querido dormir conmigo… ¿Se estará haciendo demasiado mayor ya? Bueno… Es cierto que me llevé una sorpresa al verle más alto que yo, pero… ¡Sigue siendo más pequeño! Me arrepiento de haberle dejado solo, pero… No puedo dejar que ataquen mi casa, tengo que protegerle a él también"

-Igirisu…

Ese día… Inglaterra no tenía ni idea… Pero estaba planeando mi independencia. Había pensado seriamente en lo que quería. ¿Proteger o ser protegido? ¿Quedarme solo en las guerras o participar en ellas para demostrar que no soy débil? Sigo aun hoy en día arrepintiéndome de mi decisión, pero creo que me hubiese arrepentido más si me hubiese convertido en una carga para él…

**-Unos años antes de la guerra de la Independencia Americana-**

"Estoy harto de quedarme solo… Vivo contigo para no vivir solo y siempre me dejas al margen… Siempre te vas y nunca me dices nada… No puedo… No puedo vivir más con esta desesperación…" –Pensaba América sentado en el sofá.

-¿No vienes a comer? –Preguntó extrañado Inglaterra.

-No tengo hambre… -Respondió casi automáticamente.

"Que raro está hoy…" –Pensó simplemente.

"No quiero… No quiero irme, algo en mi interior no quiere que me vaya de este lugar… Pero… no puedo… No puedo vivir más así… Esperando a que regrese mientras me quedo solo y sin saber nada" –América pensaba frustrado. No le gustaba pensar de ese modo, pero realmente estaba triste, quería a Igirisu desde el fondo de su corazón y él solo mostraba una cierta preocupación de vez en cuando. América aun no sabía que quería a Igirisu de una forma especial, pero sabía que le quería.

America pasó dos días sin poder comer ni casi dormir. Procuró evitar a Igirisu, solo porque quería pensar, pensar a fondo en qué podía hacer. ¿Detenerle? Él mismo sabía que eso era imposible. Tampoco podía irse con él… La única solución para acabar con todo, era una solución que no quería tomar.

El fatídico día llegó finalmente. America estaba sentado en el sofá, serio, ese día, Igirisu tenía que irse, América lo sabía, pero debía impedírselo a toda costa.

-América, espero que no te importe, pero tengo que irme, esta vez no tardaré, te lo prometo.

Se levantó del sofá casi de un salto. América no aguantaba más.

-¿Cuántas veces habré oído esas palabras de tu boca… y cuantas veces habrán sido mentira…? –Preguntó mirando atrás dolido.

-¿América? Llevas un tiempo raro… ¿Te pasa algo?

-Qué más dará… Te irás por esa puerta y no volverás hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-¡No seas tonto! Ya te he dicho que no tardaré mucho esta vez –Afirmó risueño.

-No voy a esperar más, Igirisu… -Dijo seria y firmemente.

La sonrisa de Igirisu desapareció poco a poco y algo molesto, se acercó a América agarrándole de la camisa.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo? Ya sabes que necesito tiempo ¡Es difícil hacer todo est- -Igirisu fue interrumpido por una mirada desafiante a la vez que dolida de América.

-Quiero la independencia. –Dijo firmemente.

Inglaterra se quedó quieto sin decir palabra, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó.

-Vamos, no te antes con bromas… Tengo que irme, no hagas que me demore.

-Hablo en serio, Igirisu –Dijo América sin cambiar su expresión.

El mundo de Inglaterra se venía encima. "¿Qué? La… ¿La Independencia? C-Como… ¿Qué está diciendo? No hablará en serio, solo quiere que me quede… Pero… esa… esa mirada… No… ¿Es en serio? Dime que no es en serio…" La mente de Inglaterra se nublaba poco a poco y las palabras de America retumbaban como cuchillas en su interior.

-Quiero la independencia.

-¡No pienso dártela! –Replicó soltándole. -¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo voy a darte la independencia? Aun no tienes ni idea de cómo funciona todo esto… ¡Sigues siendo un crío!

-¡Mírame, idiota! Llevas tanto tiempo fuera… Tanto tiempo olvidándote de mí que ni si quiera te has dado cuenta de que ya no soy un niño que necesita tu ayuda.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala e Inglaterra decidió sentarse en el sofá. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿era real?

-No… No voy a darte la Independencia, no tienes ni idea de cómo va la vida…

-Si no me la quieres dar por tu cuenta entonces te la arrebataré…

-¿Qué? –Levantó la cabeza con miedo, miró a América, quien miraba al frente, serio.

-Me pelearé contra ti por ella. Puedes irte a lo que tengas que hacer si quieres, pero… Cuando vuelvas estarás solo… Porque yo estaré preparándome para enfrentarme a ti.

Las palabras de América ajetreaban el interior del muchacho que trataba de asimilar sus palabras.

-Lárgate… -Dijo notando como estaría a punto de llorar.

América se dio media vuelta, aun serio, mientras Igirisu comenzaba a llorar en silencio tapándose la cara.

**-Actualidad-**

"America me ha declarado la guerra… Quiere la independencia sea como sea… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? No puedo enfrentarme a él… No puedo… Le quiero demasiado, no puedo enfrentarme a alguien al que he tratado como si fuera mi hermano. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota y yo tan inútil?"

Leí esas páginas con un dolor que sobresalía de mi pecho. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero al no haberlo oído de esa manera, no lo había sentido tan de cerca. Me sentía como un gilipollas. Enterándome del dolor de la persona a la que amaba de una manera tan patética… Supongo que me lo merecía.

Pasé de página. Al parecer, había dejado de escribir por un tiempo, en ese momento pensé que por aquellos tiempos, estaría demasiado ocupado preparándose para enfrentarse a mí…

**-Guerra de la Independencia-**

-Nuestro objetivo es atacar a Inglaterra… Debemos conseguir como sea que nos de lo que queremos. ¿Queda claro? –América daba instrucciones claras a su gente, quienes con impaciencia y deseos de Independencia asentían.

"Desde el día en el que le declaré la guerra… No he vuelto a verle ni a hablar con él… ¿Estará bien…? No… ¡No! No debo pensar en eso… Ahora soy su enemigo… Soy… su…"

America se sentía destrozado por dentro. No quería hacerle daño, pero era la única manera de no volver a estar solo, de hacerle ver que era alguien que podía llegar lejos si se lo propusiera… Al menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

-America ha decidido atacarnos para conseguir la Independencia. No debemos dejar que lo consiga, es un recurso valioso para esta tierra, ¿Entendido? –Por otro lado, Inglaterra indicaba a los suyos que debían de resistir como fuera. Perder, no estaba entre las opciones.

"¿Recurso? Menuda tontería, no eres ningún recurso… Tú eres… … No… Ahora ya no "eres" en mis tierras… Ahora tú… tú…"

Inglaterra no podía esconder su descontento y su tristeza, se sentía completamente indefenso, pero no podía permitir que America se fuera de su lado.

Ambos bandos, tras una pequeña fiesta previa a la guerra, salieron a pelear. America observaba cada persona, cada batalla, desde lo alto de una pequeña montaña. Inglaterra se encontraba demasiado débil como para mirarle, solo quería que todo acabara, a ser posible, con su victoria.

Pronto el tiempo comenzó a empeorar y las noticias volaban para mal en la zona de Inglaterra. Tendría que salir al frente él mismo quisiera o no. Con el ánimo muerto, cogió su bayoneta y salió fuera. Dejó que la lluvia le recorriese de tal manera que sus lágrimas quedaran camufladas entre esta. Echó a andar mientras escuchaba los ruidos de la batalla. Gritos, disparos… Poco a poco, la consciencia de Inglaterra iba tomando forma. "No puedo perder esta guerra"

Por otro lado, America seguía observando cómo sus soldados junto con otros peleaban sin importarle que la lluvia les estuviese empapando. Uno de sus subordinados le informó de que el propio Inglaterra se acercaba poco a poco al frente de batalla. El corazón del joven palpitó, pero se centró en lo que estaba haciendo y extendió la mano para que uno de sus subordinados le diese su bayoneta. Una vez la tuvo en la mano, comenzó a avanzar lenta pero decididamente por la pendiente.

"No puedo perder esta guerra" Pensó casi a la vez que lo pensaba Inglaterra.

Ambos se acercaban lentamente a la visita del otro. Lo querían y a la vez no. Un conjunto de sentimientos abrumaban ambos corazones, pero aun así, algo estaba claro: Uno saldría vencedor y otro no.

Los soldados Americanos acabaron con la mayor parte de los ingleses, por lo que se colocaron detrás de America a la espera de la gran aparición de quien faltaba.

Inglaterra no tardó en aparecer con su arma en la mano y con una mirada triste a la vez que rabiosa en sus ojos. Alzó la mirada que se cruzó con la de América, quien le observaba de una manera similar.

-Dame la Independencia –Repitió una vez más el joven, quien poseía tras de si, un basto ejército dispuesto a perecer en la batalla.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a dártela. –Respondió solo ante aquella retorcida escena.

La lluvia caía fuertemente al suelo, de tal modo que ambos se escuchaban ligeramente a pesar de estar cerca. America levantó su arma y apuntó a Inglaterra, quien se sorprendió al verle apuntarle. No podía soportarlo más, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, en cualquier momento, volvería a echarse a llorar.

America tornó su mirada más triste, pero con más decisión que nunca. Habló serio, sin duda.

-Escúchame, Inglaterra… Después de todo, escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño y tampoco soy tu hermano menor. Yo… ¡Ahora mismo me independizo de ti!

Tenía miedo, no quería hacerle daño, pero creía que Inglaterra estaría dispuesto a todo por no dejarle marchar. Inglaterra por otro lado, dolido, triste y rabioso agarró su arma y se abalanzó sobre America.

-¡No quiero! -Volvió a decir mientras chocaba su arma con la de América de tal manera que salió disparada cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

Inglaterra miró a America con rabia y este le miraba a los ojos con la misma decisión pero igualmente aterrorizado de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-Es por eso que en el fondo eres un ingenuo… No estás preparado… ¡Idiota!

Los soldados americanos apuntaron al solitario chico que valientemente apuntaba a la persona que más quería, sin embargo, rápidamente la situación sorprendió a America.

Inglaterra bajó el arma y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, no le importaba que le estuviera mirando, no soportaba más esa situación.

-¿Cómo podría dispararte? ¡Idiota! –Junto a sus palabras, su mundo, su arma y su cuerpo se fueron al suelo –Maldición… ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Joder! –Igirisu lloraba en el suelo tapándose la cara, pero admitiendo a su vez, que America había ganado. Este abría los ojos, no se esperaba que Inglaterra acabase cediendo ante él. Sin embargo, no estaba contento. Era lo que quería, pero ver a aquella importante persona en una situación así, hacía que su victoria no fuese tan triunfal como esperaba que fuera.

-Igirisu… -América recordó su infancia, la sonrisa de Inglaterra. Ahora, todo era muy distinto a como había sido hacía no mucho tiempo atrás. –A pesar… de que solías ser tan grande…

America se dio media vuelta dejando atrás a Inglaterra. Después el ejército le siguió.

-¡Bien! ¡Señor América, hemos ganado! –Cantó triunfal un guerrillero. -¿A-América?

America lloraba sin ocultar su tristeza mientras andaba de vuelta a casa. Lo único que rondaba su mente era "¿Por qué?"

**-Actualidad-**

"La guerra de la Independencia ha acabado… He perdido… America ha conseguido la libertad que me pilló por sorpresa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiso que fuese así? Le quiero, nunca voy a dejar de quererle como a mi propio hermano… A pesar de que ahora mismo tengo ganas incluso de morir… O tengo ganas de no haberle conocido… A pesar de eso, no soy ni seré capaz de dejar de quererle"

Dejé el diario en el suelo y me quité las gafas de un tirón. No pude evitar llorar, no se si por seguir arrepintiéndome de haberme independizado o porque supe que no me odiaba.

Cerré el diario y lo dejé en su sitio. Rememoré en mi cabeza tantas veces ese día que comenzó a dolerme a horrores. Aun así me quedé quieto, sentado en el suelo y llorando como un idiota.

Sin darme cuenta, la puerta de abrió. Inglaterra había vuelto y yo estaba en una situación penosa.

-Vaya por dios que me he dejado los papeles de… -Entró en la habitación, me vio en el suelo, llorando, no se qué le pasaría por la cabeza al verme así, pero yo no estaba pendiente de ello.

-¿A-América? Qué… ¿Qué te…?

-Pensé que no volverías –Dije entre llantos, ni siquiera yo supe por qué decidí hablar de esa manera. –Pensé que me quedaría solo otra vez… Pero siempre has acabado volviendo… Y yo como un idiota me he preguntado una y otra vez si volverías o me dejarías para siempre –No era capaz de parar, creo, que ni si quiera de pensar con claridad… -¡Igirisu! ¡Te quiero! No quiero que seas mi hermano… ¡No quiero que seas mi amigo! ¡Pero te quiero igualmente! –Me levanté del suelo y me abalancé sobre él para darle un abrazo. -¡Perdóname por haber sido un imbecil todo este tiempo! ¡Pero yo…!

-¡Cálmate! –Gritó Inglaterra quitándome de sus brazos. -¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué demonios me dices eso?

-Porque… Yo… he sentido que quería decírtelo todo… -Sollocé tratando de parar de llorar.

-¿Así de pronto?

-…

-America… ¿No habrás…?

-…

-¿¡¿¡Has leído mi diario?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –Me tapé la boca rápidamente y eché un paso atrás.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre leer algo que es privado? ¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Pensé que te había enseñado bien como comportarte! ¿Qué has leído? –Preguntó bastante enfadado.

-Lo de… la guerra… que tuvimos… -Musité. De pronto, sin saber por qué, Inglaterra pareció más aliviado, aunque su enfado seguía presente.

-¡Que sea la última vez! ¡Ahora vete de mi casa!

-¿Y no me puedo quedar…?

-¡NO!

Me fui de la casa como me dijo, ahora más decidido que antes… Ahora estaba decidido, Igirisu, sería mío, me ganaría su amor, fuese como fuese.

**-Extra-**

"America ha leído mi diario… Menos mal que solo ha mirado cosas del pasado y no le ha dado por mirar las páginas de este último tiempo… Si llega a leer que me di cuenta de que en realidad no le quiero ni como amigo ni como hermano si no como algo más especial que eso… Creo que esta vez si me moriría… Menos mal que el pobre héroe es tonto y se queda atascado en los eventos del pasado… ¡Podré seguir con mi pequeña venganza antes de decirle nada! Ja, ja, ja, ja"


End file.
